Realidad confusa
by Estrella de Cristal
Summary: Naraku, ¿eres capaz de sentir algo más que obsesión por Kikyo? Tal parece ser que Emi te hace olvidar tu propósito y dejas que una simple humana vuelva a robarte el corazón... Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!; Naraku/OC.


Respuesta al reto lanzado por _Angelus Infernum cis_ en el foro **¡Siéntate!** de FFnet.

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takashi. Este fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Realidad confusa**

_by. Estrella de Cristal_

«Tirititi»

"Maldito despertador..."

«Tirititi»

"¡Ya va, demonios!"

«Tiri... clack»

"Cinco minutos más..."

—¡Vamos, hermana, hoy es un día muy especial, tenemos que ir rápido o no llegaremos a tiempo a la excrusión! —exclamó una excesivamente alegre voz desde la puerta de mi dormitorio— ¡Venga, oso perezoso!

¿Qué rayos comía aquella cría? Siempre tenía energía para hacer de todo y aún más... Perezosamente abrí los ojos, murmurando algo que probablemente nadie llegaría jamás a entender. La luz del sol me cegó instantáneamente para luego hacerme saber que ya era de día y hora de levantarse. Sí, claro, ya va, pensé.

Hacía un buen día, ideal para hacer la excursión programada en mi instituto. Me vestía rápidamente con el uniforme escolar y pasé a asearme. Nada como umepezar las mañanas fresca como una rosa. O un intento de rosa fresca. Encima de la mesa había mi carnet de estudiante. Emi Kazahaya, 15 años, clase 3B, nº 233456. Lo leí por costumbre y lo guardé en el monedero, a sabiendas de que lo necesitaría para dárselo al profesor que estaría a mi cargo durante aquel día fuera de la ciudad.

Encima de la mesa había el papel informativo con una imagen del lugar al que ibamos. al parecer se llamaba Hakureizan. Sí, el Monte de las Ánimas, lugar el cual se decía que era sagrado. Íbamos hacia allí por la proximidad de las fiestas, para poder pedir buenos deseos a los espíritus moradores y así poder pasar un agradable año con la familia. Sin prestarle más atención, cogí la bolsa con las cosas que había preparado la noche anterior, tales como un pequeño botiquín, algunas pastas y galletas.

—Hija, venga, o perderás el autobús —llamó mi madre desde la planta de abajo.

—¡Ya va, má! —respondí mientras corría escaleras abajo y me despedía de mi familia— Venga, Hina, vamos.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella aturdida siendo arrastrada por mí— Pero si se supone que tú hacías tarde, no yo. Hermana mayor tonta...

Aún cogidas de la mano llegamos sin aliento a la estación de tren. Miré el papel informativo. Cinco paradas y un transbordo, luego tres más y estaríamos en el punto de encuentro que la escuela había dictado. A aquellas horas el vagón iba lleno, pero por suerte el traycto fue rápido. Apenas media hora más tarde ya habíamos llegado al punto de encuentro.

—Ale, adiós, pequeña —me despedí de ella para irme junto con mi grupo de amigos—. ¡Buenos días, muchachos! ¿Preparados para perdernos en el lúgubre bosque y dejar que nos ataquen criaturas malvadas?

Ante aquel comentario rieron todos, salvo el viejo director que me miraba muy fijamente y con cara de malas pulgas. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Es que no sabe qué es una broma?, pensé mientras me hacía la despistada, como si no hubiese notado aquella penetrante mirada. Unos minutos más tarde empezó todo el caos. Profesores de aquí hacia allá, pidiendo las targetas de identificación y haciendo grupos. Suspiré mientras me sentaba en el suelo para desayunar algo, pues había marchado de casa sin apenas probar un bocado. De pronto sentí algo extraño, malvado, tratando de atravesarme.

Cuánta negatividad, medité para notar como algo me mordía en la punta de uno de mis dedos. Fijé mi vista allí para ver cómo una minúscula araña parecía querer comerme viva. No le presté mucha atención y la aplasté bajo una manotazo limpio y bien dado. Seguidamente noté que algo no iba bien. Todo el mundo estaba parado, estático, mirándome.

Y de repente yo no estaba ya allí.

Miré extrañada a mi alrededor. Empezaba a anochecer y estaba en un lugar extraño. Parecía el mismo monte, aunque ahora tenía una aura distinta. Sí, era como si fuera aún más sagrado, como si hubiera algo latente que antes no. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas me levanté del suelo, notándome mucho más cansada y débil que antes. Los árboles y arbustos tapaban gran cantidad de áreas, por lo que mi visión se veía muy entorprecida y limitada. Miré mi reloj, para ver qué hora era y me sorprendí al ver que estaba funcionando de una manera muy rara: Las manecillas no paraban de girar y girar en sentido contrario a lo normal.

Avancé unos metros hacia donde pude y divisé una cueva. Sin mochila, comida o cualquier otra cosa, me encontraba más sola que la una. Pero de mi garganta no salía voz alguna. Simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que, además de morirme de miedo, iba a tener un encontronazo digno de ser recordado. En mi interior había un caos de preguntas sin respuestas. Qué había sucedido, dónde estaba, por qué había desaparecido todo el mundo, qué era aquel lugar, cómo había llegado hasta allí... Y, lo más importante de todo: ¿Por qué solo yo?

Por unos instantes me desesperé. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía ni idea. Siquiera mi sentido de la orientación era bueno, por lo que lo más probable fuera que acabara perdida por el bosque. Temblé de miedo por unos instantes. Luego, de pronto, se me ocurrió que aquello no iba a ser más que un sueño. Sí, un patético y estresante sueño por estar pensando demasiado en aquella maldita excursión. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haberlo visto antes. Refunfuñando, entré en la cueva, siendo consciente de que si me golpeaba contra alguna pared —quizás muy excesivo— volvería a la realidad despertando de aquella ensoñación.

Pesadamente me dejé caer sobre el suelo duro, frío y húmedo de la cueva. Apoyé la espalda con tranquilidad, no sin antes asegurarme de que ningún insecto pasaba por allí. Odiaba a los bichos. Me abofeteé la cara con suavidad para ver si algo sucedía. Pero nada. Todo seguía igual. Las rocas en su sitio, mis amigos desaparecidos y la noche ya cubriendo todo con su manto negro. Sacudí la cabeza, dispuesta a volver a intentarlo. Esta vez, me pellizqué la mejilla derecha con mucha más fuerza. Aparte de un futuro moratón, solo logré arrancarme un "¡ouch!"... hasta que vi aparecer a alguien.

—Oh, ya era hora —exclamé mirando hacia esa persona—. A ver, ¿cómo me podéis perder antes de la excursión? —le reclamé al sujeto que no veía.

—Cállate —bramó la voz, dejándome sorprendida.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté, con cierto enfado. ¡Pero qué imbécil!— Si no ha sido culpa mía.

—No sé de qué me hablas —volvió a escucharse la voz.

Tras aquello, noté como esa ente supuestamente desconocida empezaba a remover alguna cosa y ha hacer ruidos. Tras un susto inicial, pude percibir una chispa. ¡Por supuesto, un fuego! Obviamente empezaba a refrescar y aquella era la mejor idea. No, un segundo. ¡Un miserable fuego! Seguramente mi yo real debía estar horneándose a fuego lento. Mierda, no me había puesto crema solar. Acabaría con la piel llena de pecas...

Con aquellas cavilaciones en mente noté el crepitar del fuego y cómo su luz se extendía por gran parte de aquel rocoso lugar, formando sobrenaturales sombras en la pared. Acojonada, me encontraba. Ya, mi deducción sobre mi sueño empezaba a tornarse demasiado vívido y me estaba asustando. Pero bien asustada que andaba ya. El sujeto/ente/desconocido me miraba de forma rara. Tal parecía que me estaba examinando de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con brusquedad, sin esperar respuesta siquiera. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellas ojeadas debido a mi largo cabello negro y mis ojos azules. ¿Cuántos japoneses podían jactarse de tener ojos azules? Pocos, poquísimos. y yo había sido bendecida —exagerada forma de decir que la genética era fascinante— con aquella cualidad. Oh, sí, qué alegría.

Tal y como había predecido, no escuché nada salir de su boca. Me fijé mejor en él y pude ver que llevaba un kimono liláceo. Me extrañé. ¿Quién vestía de forma tradicional fuera de las fiestas? Ni idea, pero bueno. Cada cual tenía sus gustos. También noté que tenía un cabello largo y brillante, sujeto en una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Portaba consigo una esfera negra que brillaba muy de vez en cuando y una espada de guerrero. Ah, claro, cómo te podían atracar con una pistola, qué mejor manera de defenderte. Sin lugar a dudas me hallaba delante de un fanático de lo tradicional. La pregunta: si esto era un sueño, ¿qué pintaba ese tío allí?

—¿Eres mi alter-ego? —dije mientras me acercaba al fuego, pues empezaba a notar los huesos entumedecidos— Porque, sinceramente, no sé qué pintas en mi sueño.

—¿Sueño, dices? —se mofó. ¿Eh, qué tenía tanta gracia?— Vete de aquí —ordenó.

—¡Y un cuerno! —respondí brava— Llegué primero, si eso lárgate tú.

Con una mirada notablemente molesta y enfadada, sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mí alma y la atravesaba. Era algo extraño. La misma sensación de antes, pero sin ser exactamente idéntica. Ahora tal parecía que había algo más profundo aparte de solo odio y maldad.

Negación.

Asco.

Rencor.

Antipatía.

Cólera.

Frustración.

Sí, un repertorio increíble de malas vibraciones. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando empezó a toser y escupió sangre. Oh, no, aquello nunca era bueno. Escupir sangre era lo mismo que decir "estoy mal, voy a morir". Sin ser consciente de qué hacía, me acerqué a él y le obligué a reposar. Me aseguré de quitarle la espada, pues sin lugar a dudas había hecho el intento de desenvainarla y hacerme picadillo. Mi vena Madre Teresa de Calcuta era inclemente con mis miedos. Los acallaba y me obligaba a ayudar a la gente. Pero qué desastre... Al final yo necesitaría ayuda.

Con cuidado deshice el nudo que juntaba la ropa de aquel desconocido y pude observar con horror como una herida de diez centímetros de largo escupía sangre sin parar. Sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía, cogí mi camisa y la puse encima de aquella herida, presionando fuertemente. Sí, eso se hacía en las películas y tenía su lógica.

—Idiota, presiona más al centro —gimió con un hilo de voz aquel hombre. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Encima idiota? Me callé e hice lo que decía, ya que parecía que tenía algo más de idea—. Acerca la ropa al fuego y deja que se caliente. Luego, vuelve a presionar.

Asentí ante aquellas palabras me acerqué al fuego, calentando la ropa hasta el punto que notaba como si mis manos tocaran un caldo hirviendo. Pero quería hacerlo bien, así que resistí unos segundos más y entonces volví a presionar en el mismo punto de antes, provocándole otro gemido de dolor al desconocido. Le miré y traté de sonreirle con confianza. Sí, infundir confianza era esencial.

—No te preocupes, todo se arreglará —afirmé quitándole un mechón de pelo del flequillo que le tapaba el ojo y parecía molestarle—. ¿Nunca has pensado en cortarte el pelo? Te iría mucho mejor...

Como respuesta solo obtuve otro penetrante mirada. Ugh, me ponía nerviosa, aunque ya no sentía tanta hostilidad. Más calmada me fijé mejor en él. Atractivo, sin lugar a dudas. Pero perdía mucho con esos pelos. Me reí por lo bajini al pensar en cómo reaccionaría si le cortaba yo mismo el cabello mientras él durmiera. Probablemente me mataría al día siguiente.

Mi estómago gruñó, recordándome que él también estaba allí. Miré a mi alrededor, descubriendo que había algunas setas por allí y un cuenco de barro con agua dentro. Se me ocurrió la magnífica y obvia idea de meterlo todo al fuego y comerlo. Pero qué genio podía llegar a ser. Me puse a aquella nueva labor inmediatamente, solo siendo reclamada a ratos por algún quejido de mi "paciente".

Muchos minutos más tarde, me encontraba soplándole pedazos de seta al hombre, mientras que le daba de beber con cuidado. Tras varios intentos fallidos, noté que si sujetaba su cabeza entre mis muslos, aparte de parecer él más cómodo, podía darle de beber sin mojarlo por completo. Decidí dejarlo cuando pareció empezar a dormitar y no ser capaz de mantener los párpados abiertos. Lo cierto era que no me extrañaba. Había perdido mucha sangre y yo ya hacía tiempo que había dado por hecho que aquello era un sueño surrealísimo. Si moría, que lo hiciese, al menos no sucedería en verdad.

Apreté un poco más el nudo que había hecho horas atrás con mi camisa para ajustarla aún más a su cintura. Me coloqué a su lado mientras me apegaba un poquito a su cara. Sí, era atractivo, de eso no había duda alguna. Suspiré, soñadora. Qué romántico sería pasar una velada así de agradable con alguien. Claro, alguien que no estuviera sangrando. De todas formas su respiración acompasada hizo ceder mis párpados, quienes finalmente se dejaron llevar y se cerraron. El último pensamiento que formulé fue, literalmente: ¿Existen sueños dentro de los sueños? Qué chupi, al estilo "Origen" de DiCaprio.

Algo extrañó se posó en mi mano. Inconscientemente lo aparté de un manotazo. Pero volvió. Abrí los ojos poco a poco para encontrarme con aquel desconocido tratando de cogerme de la mano y con su respiración en la nuca, revelándome una cercanía que de alguna forma no me incomodó.

—Hueles a flores silvestres —comentó, como si nada, mientras inspiraba aún más—. Me gusta.

Antes aquellas palabras no pude sino sonreír. Pero qué majo, ahora era simpático y todo. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio? Medité unos segundos. Claro que sí, ¡a qué le había ayudado! Oh, mi venda de Madre Teresa de Calcuta, pero es que hasta en los sueños me lo hacía pasar bien.

—Pues qué bien que te guste, porque estoy genial así y no pienso moverme —aseguré mientras aceptaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía, volviendo a dormirme sobre el duro suelo. Para mi sorpresa aquel desconocido me acercó aún más a él, si es que era posible, reclamándome casi como suya. A lo lejos ví la esfera de anoche, apartada, junto con la espada. Un pequeño objeto pareció materializarse en mi mano. Miré qué era, extrañada de no haber notado su tacto antes. Observé que había un pequeño colgante allí, con la forma de una araña. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Es tuyo —dijo el desconocido notando mi desconcierto—. Para que no olvides que eres mía a partir de ahora.

¿De qué hablaba aquel hombre? No tenía ni la más remota idea, por lo que me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a dormitar de nuevo. Pero, oh, algo no cuadraba en aquel sueño. El dolor de cervicales por haber estado en la peor pose mientras dormía o el olor a hoguera quemada. Alarmada, me erguí rápidamente para mirar a mi alrededor. Había amanecido y quien yacía conmigo se parecía al desconocido de anoche, pero no era el mismo—. ¿Qué, quién eres tú?

—Naraku —dijo, simplemente—. Ven —ofreció, abriendo los brazos.

Fruncí el ceño. A aquel paso me acabarían saliendo arrugas en la frente. Negué ante el ofrecimiento. Ese hombre llevaba ahora otro traje, aún más raro y de su espalda salían... ¡tentáculos! Flipante. yo debía de haber fumado algo mientras fuera lo que fuera pasara.

—Ven —volvió a decir, casi como una orden. Negué con la cabeza—. No temas.

Yaaaaaa, claro, era tan sencillo pedir tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde estoy, qué está pasando? —me autocuestioné, de nuevo, perdiendo el sentido de la lógica al instante. En un arranque de estupidez —o algo parecido— lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo, topándome con un ser extraño, vestido de color rojo y con orejas de perro—. ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? —pregunté alarmada.

De entre los arbustos de por ahí salieron un monje, una chica vestida con un extraño uniforme y, ¡aleluya!, una persona normal, con el uniforme verde de secundaria.

—Qué pasa aquí, te lo suplico, despiértame si es un sueño —dije sin pausa y rápidamente, dejándola extrañamente sorprendida.

—Está en el Japón feudal de hace quinientos años... —empezó a decir—, pero ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—No me jodas... otra que ha estado fumando —musité.

—Ah, Inuyasha, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —dijo el tal Naraku saliendo de la cueva.

Tras un intercambio de palabras muy revelador —tanto que hasta maldije mi mala suerte de encontrarme con el malo del asunto— empezó una lucha muy surrealista. No armas, ni bombas ni nada más que una espada y unos bichos raros y feos. Especialmente feos. Debido a una explosión caí irremediablemente al suelo, donde volví a sentir el familiar escozor de una picada de araña. De nuevo, todo se alteró a mi alrededor, dejándome únicamente en la oscuridad.

A lo lejos, una figura de blanco se acercó a mí. Iba vestida de blanco y cogía entre sus manos un espejo. No era más que una niña, aunque con muy buena cara de póker. No mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Hemos quedado relegados al olvido en la mente de Naraku —explicó—. Vete.

Una eternidad más tarde, volví en mí en una habitación de blanco. Mi nariz reconoció el nauseabundo olor de hospital. Algunos compañeros y amigos se acercaron a preguntar qué tal estaba. Ante semejante avalancha de "nos has hecho sufrir, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no seas tonta, abrígate más..." me limité a decir que vale, que me encontraba bien y punto. Medité si debía explicar el extraño sueño, pero un objeto en mi mano me hizo quedarme petrificada. Un colgante de araña. Eres mía. Osea... que no era un sueño. Me pellizqué la mejilla y volvió a dolerme. Noté cómo un moretón ya estaba allí, producto de mi anterior pellizco.

Me resigné a callar. Porque, sinceramente, ¿alguien me creería cuando dijera que había viajado tiempo atrás y velado por el malvado de la película, quien me había dicho que era suya? No, claro que no. Y me tacharían de demente, además.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Poco empalagoso, ¿verdad? Es que el azúcar me va leerlo, pero no escribirlo. xD Creo que yo soy de aventuras y triquiñuelas extrañas... Pienso que claramente se ve que Naraku, en su forma humana y medio-demoníaca, siente algo por Emi, el OC, dada la gran similitud con su historia con Kikyo. ¿Por qué algo así y no cualquier otra trama? Simplemente porque Naraku tiene esa obsesión. Es parte de él y modificarla sería perder algo de esencia del personaje. Me he limitado a borrar a todo y todos los de InuYasha y dejar solo la cueva y ellos. Soy espectacular omitiendo cosas. 8)

Angelus, espero y deseo que hayas disfrutado, aunque sea un poquito con la historia. Me he pasado con la intro, lo sé, pero era para situarnos. Me gustaba la idea de un OC maxmix de todos los personajes femeninos. :)

Y a mi queridísimo lector, que si te ha gustado me lo hagas saber mediante un review o un privado, que yo soy remolona y los respondo. ;) Y, si no te ha gustado, te exijo (sí, sí) que me lo hagas saber, ya sea mediante review o privado.

PD. Hay un dato oculto en el fic. ¿Podrás encontrarlo? Una pista: Cilos es incorrecto, debería ser Kilos, mientras que la "u" se esconde tras dos amigas. :)


End file.
